pregnant? that is the question
by teiganmayxo
Summary: Aria fears she may be pregnant, all the signs show it... Will she talk to her friends about it or just ignore the possible human growing inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for some reason everyone requested "period" stories, don't ask why.. but I personally think they get a bit boring so I'm mixing it up with a possible pregnancy enjoy! Also someone commented on my last story about my punctuation! Thank you it's helpful as I find punctuation difficult to use so I will work on it anyway enjoy!

**chapter 1:**

**Aria woke up to her alarm and groaned before standing up, she went over to the mirror and looked at herself,she couldn't help but realise something didn't feel right however she brushed it off and went to shower before picking out her outfit for the day. She then go a bra out and proceeded to get it on however it wouldn't fit her.**

**"That's weird." Aria said upload "I'm 17 my boobs stopped growing ages ago."**

**She then noticed how sore they were but again brushed it off, finding another bra that never fit her however it now Sat perfectly on her. She continued to get ready then drove herself to school where she meet Hanna, Emily and Spencer.**

**"Hey Aria, how was your weekend?" Hanna asked sweetly**

**"Fine." Aria said bluntly, she wasn't in the mood for school she just wanted to stay in bed all day, she didn't know where these sudden mood swings were coming from.**

**"Geez cramps much." Hanna replied.**

**Aria scowled then walked to class alone.**

**"Hanna there was no need for that." Spencer said grossly**

**"Didn't you hear her? I wonder what's got her so moody." Hanna replied**

**"We can talk to her later, but now let's all get to class" Emily said before they joined Aria in the classroom...**

sorry if it's short, short and regular is easier for me because of exams but don't worry a new chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2:**

**After their history lesson all the girls were worried about Aria, history was her favourite lesson and she sat silently through the whole thing with her head on the table, she would usually be paying full attention and participating constantly.**

**"I agree with you Hanna something is wrong with Aria." Spencer said as they walked out of class.**

**" Well where is she, we can talk to her." Emily then said**

**As it was break time the girls went to look for her but quickly found her in the girls restroom.**

**" Hey what's up with you? Are you PMSing or something?" Hanna, being the blunt one, said straight to the point.**

**Aria frowned then replied. " No Hanna, nothing is even wrong with me"**

**"If there is you can tell us." Emily added**

**" Thanks Em, but really nothing is wrong, I don't have to be happy everyday, maybe today just isn't one of them!" She replied to her friends.**

**They all agreed and went back to lesson as the bell went.**

**-Later on after school-**

**"Aria are you still coming over to try the clothes on we got last week." Hanna asked**

**" sure,should We take my car?" Aria replied**

**-They are now in the car and the conversation goes to arias behaviour-**

**"So, are you PMSing? I won't tell the others" Hanna tells Aria**

**"No I'm not. It's weird though I fell like I am but x100, I've had my period this month anyway. You know that Hanna we get it the same time" Aria replied truthfully**

**" Yeah I know but what's with the mood swings?" **

**"Just ignore it" Aria replies as they pull up outside Hannas house.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-** I own none of the characters just the story line, follow/favourite and leave reviews thanks teiganmay.**

**Chapter 3**

-aria and Hanna are now at Hanna's house getting changed-

"Geez Aria." Hanna said loudly "have you had a boon job?" Aria was changing and Hanna had noticed the sudden growth.

"Obviously not, but I guess they decided they weren't big enough, and they hurt like hell." Aria replied

"Are you sure your not on your period, you know like a double month thing?"Hanna says convinced

"No Hanna, Definitely not!" She said moodily. Despite the mood swings Aria was also moody at the fact she had a feeling something wasn't right, her and Ezra were always careful but could, by fault she be carrying Ezras baby?

"Then explain the mood swings!" Hanna said

"Hanna, I'm a 17 year old girl, aren't we all moody and hormonal?" Aria said

"I guess." Hanna replied defeated.

-Aria was starting to worry, she did have her period this month but that was near the start around the 4th it was the end now on the 30th so she was due soon, but so was Hanna and her behaviour was fine, they both got moody around the 2nd and they were a nightmare, but the 30th was a bit too early, maybe something much more serious was going on here...-


	4. Chapter 4

_first I want to say thanks for the views and excitement on my story, I'm glad you are okay with the short chapters, I hate revising and exams but they have to be done, I'm going to try and make this one longer, just for you guys enjoy! Also there will be some ezria in the up coming chapters when the pregnancy idea progresses, so follow to keep track! I own nothing... Teiganmay xo_

**_chapter 4:_**

**_-So we are fastworading to the 2nd of the next month(Aria and Hanna's 'moody time' when Emily and Spencer are most certainly outnumbered every month)-_**

**_"Hey cramptwins." Spencer greeted Aria and Hanna at school._**

**_"Oh ha ha." Hanna laughed sarcastically._**

**_"No but seriously how are you guys?" Emily asks sweetly._**

**_"The usual." Hanna replied bluntly but then smiled at Emily gratefully._**

**_"How about you Aria?" Spencer said._**

**_"Umm yeah the same, I guess." She replied unsure, you see Aria hadn't been cramping or bloated like she usually would on the 2nd instead she felt nauseated and sick, which was defiantly unusual for Aria, being the one who constantly had the worst cramps at this time. Aria knew she had to tell someone, maybe Hanna or Ezra she thought?..._**

**_"Alright well me and em are going to lesson, see you there." Spencer tells her friends._**

**_-They both leave, Hanna and Aria go to the restroom.-_**

**_"Hey, you got any painkillers?" Hanna asks Aria._**

**_"No, sorry I didn't bring any." She replies truthfully, when she woke up this morning to no cramps she didn't bother putting any on her bag._**

**_"But you always bring some around this time, you're constantly in pain." Hanna says shocked to hear her friend felt unusually fine._**

**_"Well I guess I'm just not this time." Aria shrugs._**

**_"Alright." Hanna says now curious._**

**_-Aria was constantly being reminded of the possible human she thought might be growing inside her, but she just couldn't believe it not until she was late for her period on the 4th, she would just have to wait until then, she couldn't be pregnant, what would Ezra say...-_**

**_"Anyway." Aria snaps back into reality, " Lets go to class, Spence probably has some midol or something, she's like a chemist." Aria tells Hanna and they go to lesson to join their best friends._**

**_"Spence, you got any painkillers?" Hanna whispers in class ._**

**_"Yeah, but why didn't you ask Aria she always has them, you know what she's like with pain?" Spencer said confused._**

**_"Yeah, I did, she said she wasn't in pain today like usual, I seriously think she isn't telling us something and I really hope she's okay." Hanna informs her brunette friend._**

**_"Yeah, I wonder why, she seems distracted later and almost distant, but I'm sure she will tell us in her own time." Spencer then says._**

**_-Spencer hands Hanna the pankillers and they go back to listening in class, however on the other side of the room Aria's mind was racing... She had been researching pregnancy symptoms online, and she only became more worried, however the main one, late period, she couldn't find out until a few days, she knew if she was late she would confide in her friends and eventually Ezra-_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, everyone's waiting the Ezria part, trust me, I love them too, that is coming up vaguely at the end of this chapter,but the main part will be the next chapter so keep reading, it will come soon, also shout out to **4 Ezria** love your reviews! thanks teiganmay _

**_chapter 5:_**

**_-we are now at the 4th, Hanna and Aria's period day, but is it for both?-_**

**_Hanna moaned, as she got out of bed knowing what was coming today, she wondered how Aria was knowing she was always in so much pain, she even had to stay off school sometimes because of how bad it is._**

**_Aria woke up,feeling fine,other than the nausea she had for a few days,however she didn't feel like she usually would this time every month,she went to the bathroom where she would always find her red devil,only to find nothing..._**

**_"I'm not late." She thought aloud " maybe it will come later." Aria knew she was late but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it._**

**_Hanna then calls Aria,cutting of her thoughts._**

**_"Hey Han." Aria answers the phone_**

**_"Hey, you coming in today?"_**

**_"Of course, I feel fine today." Aria says back_**

**_"Alright, well I don't so just be prepared." Hanna chuckles_**

**_"Well I should get ready, see you at school." Aria says_**

**_" Alright see you then." Hanna replies before cutting off._**

**_-We have now fastworaded to all the girls at school.-_**

**_"Hey Aria." They all greet her, Hanna was the only one who knew this was their period day, Spencer and Emily just new it was roughly around the start of the month._**

**_"Hey." She said back with a smile._**

**_They all start walking back to class together, Hanna asks Aria to go the restroom with her as Emily and Spencer walk on._**

**_"So, how are you?" Hanna asks._**

**_"I'm unusually fine." Aria replies._**

**_"What do you mean, you've always been the worst out of us, well except Ali, she was a nightmare, Hanna says truthfully._**

**_Aria knew now was a good time to talk to Hanna, they were alone and she really did need some help and comfort.._**

**_"Alright." She started "If I fell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone." Aria finishes seriously._**

**_"Of course, you know you can trust me with anything. " Hanna says, knowing by Aria's face it couldn't be good._**

**_"I'm late." Are the only two words Aria says to her blond friend._**

**_"Are you sure?, I mean you could still get it later." Hanna says trying to comfort Aria._**

**_"Yes, Hanna I seriously think I'm pregnant, the mood swings, sore boobs, nausea and now no period." Aria sobs_**

**_"Look calm down, we can't jump to conclusions, we can go to the drug store _****_and get a pregnancy test after school, and go from there." Hanna says._**

**_"Yeah, but I have to see Ezra first,he needs to know." Aria sobs before Hanna pulls her into a hug._**

**_-Emily and Spencer then walk in to see a teary eyed aria embraced in Hanna's hug-_**

**_"What's wrong?" A concerned Emily asks her friend._**

**_"Erm, nothing,just hormones." Hanna says quickly,helping out her friend._**

**_"Okay, well if you're okay, let's go to class." Spencer says._**

**_"We will join you in a minute." Hanna tells them as they leave the ladies room._**

**_"Thanks Han, what would I do without you." Aria smiles._**

**_"Who knows, probably not survive." Hanna jokes._**

**_-As the two girls leave the restroom, Ezra Fits notices Aria's watery eyes and Hanna's arm around her shoulder, he walks over, feeling concerned-_**

**_"Aria, what's wrong?"_**

**_Aria knew this was her chance to talk to him, giving Hanna a knowing look she leaves for her lesson and Aria and Ezra are left alone-_**

**_"Ezra, we need to talk later, don't worry about it but I just want to discuss something with you.." Aria whispers as they are still at school._**

**_"Olay, come to my place later, but Aria I hope you're okay." He replied concerned._**

**_I will be, once we've talked." She says before walking away..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_I seriously need some reviews guys, I'm extremely grateful for those I have received but the more I get is great they really help to inspire me and to push me to update frequently, I love any feedback... anyway it's Ezria time! Teiganmay _

**chapter 6:**

**-This scene is set after school in Ezras apartment, Aria has come over to talk to him-**

**"Okay, what was wrong today, Aria I'm worried." Ezra begins**

**"Well, I don't know for certain but I have all the signs, I've been so nauseated and I'm late, sorry you probably didn't need to know that but-**

**-Ezra cuts Aria off for her blabbing-**

**"Hey Aria,slow down, what's going on, I'm so confused."Ezra says**

**"Ezra." She whispers "I think I'm pregnant."**

**"You're p-pregnant? Have you t-taken a test, are y-you sure?" Ezra stutters in shock.**

**"No, I'm not positive but I do have all the signs, I really don't know what to do Ezra I'm so scared, I mean we can't afford a baby and what will my parents think, they all ready don't approve of our relationship." Aria says,scared.**

**"Hey, it'll be fine, I have money saved, you wait here and I'll go get a pregnancy test." Ezra says calmly.**

**"No, it's fine, Hanna got me some then dropped me off here." Aria says and pulls three tests from her bag.**

**"She brought three in case." Aria finishes.**

**"Okay, well before we take them,come here, let's talk about this first before so we understand how we will handle it if they come out positive." Ezra says sweetly.**

**"Right, well I'm graduating soon, so we won't be student and teacher anymore, we can always move in together. We have to keep the baby, abortion isn't an option and I don't like the idea of adoption,besides how can I give up something that's half you. Aria says with a smile.**

**"And how could I give up something that's half you?" Ezra adds.**

**"Alright, well it's sorted, I know it will be hard but if it's positive we will all be a family, the only thing will be how my parents react." Aria says, relieved that Ezra is so understanding.**

**"Aria, I love you and if it's meant to be that we have a baby, we will raise it with love and care also, I will be there for you every step of the way."Ezra says to his girlfriend.**

**"I know you will Ezra, and I love you too." She replies**

**-Ezra pulls Aria in for a hug-**

**"Well Ezra, it's time to see if we will be a family!" Aria says**** before walking into the bathroom.**

**Aria finishes and walks out with the two tests,she saved one,just in case.**

**"Well?" Is all Ezra says.**

**"I have to wait three minutes before I know anything."**

**-After three minutes had passed she picked up the tests, held one and gave the other to Ezra.**

**"Okay, on the count of three we will both turn them over." Aria explains.**

**1...2...3...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the review xo_

**Chapter 7:**

**1...2...3...**

**"Positive." They both say together.**

**"I can't believe it, I'm both happy and scared. I have always wanted children but I didn't think it would be quite this early, at least I have an amazing boyfriend who will stay with me no matter what." Aria smiles at Ezra.**

**"You're going to be an amazing mum Aria, I can't believe we're having a baby."Ezra adds happily.**

**"Well, you're going to be an amazing father, one thing though Ezra, how will I tell my parents I am still only 17." Aria worries.**

**"Remember you are almost 18, you only have a few months left meaning when the baby is born you'll be 18 and you would have graduated from school." Ezra reminds her.**

**"Yeah I guess that's true, I think my mum will understand but I'm too sure about my dad." Aria thinks back to the time Byron went mad about her and Ezra dating. "However." She continues "I know he does want grandchildren."**

**"Alright well how about you tell your friends first, then your mum and then dad, alright?" Ezra says kindly.**

**"Yeah okay, thanks Ezra." Aria tells him.**

**"For what?" He replies, confused.**

**"For everything, you really are the best boyfriend Ezra." Aria says sweetly.**

**"Well you just so happen to be the very best girlfriend."He told her. "Anyway." He continued. "Enough of this, we need to be serious now, book doctors appointments, finding a place together, sorting a nursery. Everything parents should do." He finished.**

**"Yeah, you're right Ezra."His girlfriend replied.**

**"So, first things first I can book you an appointment while you go and tell you're friends, how about you invite them to the Brew? Or they can come here if you want."Ezra suggests.**

**"I might invite them to the Brew now actually." Aria says while pulling out her phone and texting her three best friends to meet her there.**

**-scene changes to them all at the Brew-**

**"Well, asked you all to come for a reason, I'm guessing Hanna pretty much knows anyway." Aria starts.**

**-Hanna nods while Emily and Spencer send her a confused look-**

**"I'm just going to say it...I'm pregnant." Aria tells her friends.**

_what did you think? Also how should Aria's parents react in the next few chapters, please answer and review. I will update when I have 10 reviews. Thanks teiganmay._


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8:**

**"YOU ARE!" Spencer shouts causing looks from everyone at the Brew.**

**"Spencer, be a bit louder, I don't think people in Africa heard you." Hanna said sarcastically**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't believe it! Are you okay with this?" Spencer says to Aria.**

**"Well me and Ezra have already talked about it I'm fine, we've already decided to keep the baby as I would have graduated by the time it's born." Aria says.**

**"Are you sure you're ready to raise a baby though Aria?" Emily joins in.**

**"I honestly do, I'm almost 18 em, besides I've always wanted kids." She replies honestly.**

**"I can't wait, I'm going to be the best auntie ever." Hanna shouts with excitement.**

**"Of course Hanna, all of you will." Aria tells her friends.**

**"I'm happy that you're okay with this,but how did Hanna already have an idea?" Spencer asks, confused.**

**"Well I sort of spoke to her about it." Aria tells them.**

**Emily and Spencer give her a shocked look.**

**"Hey, guys it's not because she doesn't trust you two, I just knew she Was acting differently, it was our time of th month, you know and she wasn't bein bitchy enough." Hanna blurs out.**

**"Yes, thank you Hanna." Aria says sarcastically.**

**Look guys, it's only because Hanna knew I was acting differently, I love all you history Same, it's just she happened to be the one who realised." Aria explained.**

**"Alright, we understand." Emily said sweetly.**

**"Yeah, of course we do, anyway have you told your parents?" Spencer asks.**

**"No, I have to tell them though soon." Aria says.**

**"I think you should tell them separately, maybe your mum first." Emily suggests.**

**"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I don't know how they'll reach though." Aria replies now worried.**

**"Its fine, we're all here for you." Han tel he friend sweetly.**

**"Thanks, it really doe man a lot, you're already goin to be the best aunties t my baby. Aria thanks her best friends.**

_okay, change of plan, Next chapter I thought of a new shock at the doctors, so Aria will tell her parents around chapter 10/11 so keep reading._


	9. Chapter 9

_alright, I was thinking of writing another_ story_ after, any requests? So this chapter defiantly includes a twist, infant even thought of it until the same thing that happens to Aria soon happened to my cousin a few days ago. Enjoyy._

**_Chapter 9:_**

-Aria has arrived at the doctors and has now told all of her friends about her pregnancy, it's her parents next and she is really unsure about how they will react to her news. First though she has the doctors, someone pulled out and Ezra manage to get her in that slot to see the doctor who specialises in pregnancies.-

"Aria Montgomery." The doctor calls.

Aria walks over nervously, she doesn't know if everything's okay with her baby, how far along she is or anything.

"Okay Aria, what can I help you with?" The doctor, who called her said her name was Grace, asks.

"Well, I took two home pregnancy tests earlier and they are positive, but I don't know how far along I am or if everything's okay." Aria tells her.

"Okay, let's have a look, lie down and we will see inside your belly." She says.

Aria lies down and lifts her shirt up from her belly.

"Now, this is going to be a little cold." The doctor tells her and applies the blue gel to her belly, before a confused look comes across her face.

"What, is everything okay?" Aria asks nervously.

"Yes, it's just you said you took two home tests? When was that exactly?" The doctor then asks.

"This morning, actually but I was suspicious for about a week." She informs her.

"Really, because this shows your almost four months pregnant." The doctor informs her.

"But how, I've been getting my period and being fine up until this month." Aria says, shocked at this news.

"Ohh,that's normal but rare, in some pregnancies it's hard to tell until later on due to a low hormone balance, it's perfectly fine and won't effect you or your baby at all." She informs to her in detail.

"Alright, as long as me and my baby are fine, hang in if I'm almost four months pregnant does that mean you can tell me the sex of my baby?" Aria asks curiously.

"Yes we should be able to, let's just fill this form in quickly before we carry on looking, we can then find the sex of your baby and give you a sonogram, I must ask for the first question, is the father in the picture?" She says to Aria.

"Yes, he is, he's excited and very supportive but couldn't be here today because of his work." Aria explains to her.

After more questions from Grace, the doctor, she finally gets to find out the sex of her baby before she stops suddenly, scaring Aria.

"What's wrong?" Aria's eyes grow wide as she becomes very worried.

"Nothing, I think I missed something from before though, Aria there seems to be two heartbeats. Grace sounds excited. " Aria you're having twins!" She finishes.

**_Ohh cliffhanger.. Well what do you think? I need at least 12 reviews for next chapter, they keep me motivated. Thanks teiganmay xo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"T-twins, seriously!" Aria stutters in shock.

"Yes, I see two healthy heartbeats, congratulations, now should we find out the sex of you're baby's?" The doctor asks.

"Of course, but twins, I honestly can't believe it!"Aria replies shocked.

"I do understand it's a shock miss Montgomery, but it's also two little angels you've got coming into your life, you must be happy?" Grace asks.

"Yes, of course I am! It's just my parents don't even know I'm pregnant let alone with twins! I'm not sure how they will react or how I'm going to tell them, and my boyfriend, he will be happy but might worry about the money and room and everyth-" Grace cuts her off and says.

"Calm down, everything will be fine, think of the positives two beautiful babies, now shall we find out the sex of them." The doctor says.

"Yes, okay let's see what my baby's are going to be." Aria finally says.

The doctor then takes a look again, first at baby 1

"Okay Aria, your first baby is a girl." She says excitedly.

"A girl! I can't wait!" Aria replies.

"She will be beautiful, now for the next baby, Aria you're also having a baby boy!" Grace tells her.

"A boy and a girl! I can't wait, this will be the perfect family." Aria tears up.

-Aria has now left the hospital and is at Ezra's apartment, ready to tell him the twin news before going to her parents-

"Ezra?" She calls out as she opens his door with the spare key.

"In here." He replies from the bedroom

Aria walks in, Ezra is on his laptop sorting through emails.

"So how did everything go? Is our baby doing okay?"Ezra immediately asks.

"Yes Ezra our BABY'S are perfectly fine." Aria replies.

"Baby's?" Ezra swallows "you mean we're having twins?" Ezra asks as a smile appears on his face.

"Yes, and guess what? I'm 4 months along, with a boy and a girl." Aria explains, excited.

"I can't believe it! One of each, this is amazing." Ezra says then hugs his brunette girlfriend.

"Now to tell the folks." Aria says, now worried.

"Hey it's okay, I'll come with you and we can tell then together, let's drive to your mum's first right now and get it over with."

-Aria and Ezra are on their way to see Ella, since she and Byron split up, Ella has her own place and they want to tell her first-

"Hey mom." Aria greets her when they arrive.

"Mrs Montgomery." Ezra nods at Ella.

" Hello, come in, what's wrong Aria you have a worried look on your face?" Ella comments.

"Mom, maybe you should sit down for this." Aria says.

"Aria, what is it your worrying me." Ella says then sits down.

"Ohh no, it's not bad, mom.. I'm... we're...pregnant." Aria says straight to the point.

"You're p-pregnant, I'm not sure if I'm angry that my 17 year old daughter is pregnant or if I'm happy that I will have a grandchild."Ella says truthfully.

"Well mom, I'm nearly 18, I would have graduated high school, and also you will have grandchildren, I guess I got the twin gene in our family." Aria explains to her mother.

"You're having twins? I can't believe it! Aria I'm so happy." Ella says.

"You are? I thought you might flip out, also I'm 4 months along and having a boy and a girl." Aria tells her.

"Ohh Aria." Is all she says before she pulls her daughter in for a hug.

Well, just dad next." Aria finally says...


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so my kindle needs to go to the repair shop and its what I write my fanfics on.. so I have to finish this story by next week, so I'm skipping the whole pregnancy once Aria has told her dad and doing once the babies are born. Don't worry I will still spend as much time as I can on it sorry xo._

**Chapter 11:**

This scene is now at Byrons, Aria's dad, it's time to now tell him the news.

"Alright dad, I really don't know how to tell you so I'm just going to come straight out with it, I'm pregnant, with twins, a boy and a girl, I understand if you're disappointed and don't want to see me again just tell me so-"

"Hey Aria." Byron stops her " I thinks it's... wonderful news, and twins, this is so exciting!" He tells her.

"Really, I'm so glad, I thought you would be mad, I mean I'm 17 years old." Aria replies shocked.

"I know Aria, but it's happened, and I can't change it plus twins! A boy and a girl is just a miracle, I will support you 100%." He told her.

"Dad, I really do love you." Aria says before hugging her father.

"Aria, you know I love you and I will love these babies just as much." Byron then replies and plants a kiss on his daughters head.

Now back at Ezras apartment.

"So, everyone knows about our twins." Ezra says happily.

"Ohh wait, the girls know I'm pregnant but not with twins! The appointment was after I told them." Aria suddenly remembers.

"Ohh, yeah well you can tell them tomorrow, aren't you meeting them for lunch?" Ezra tells her

"Yeah, okay, anyway Ezra how are you with the whole twin thing, it does mean twice as much work, money, clothes, at You okay with it all?" Aria asks.

"I know babe, but it's fine honestly I will love them both just as much as you." Ezra smiles.

"Ezra, I hope you understand how much you mean to me, you honestly are the best." Aria tells him.

Now it's the next day at lunch with Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

"Okay, so I went to the doctors yesterday and I have some news..." Aria tells them.

"It's not bad is it?"Emily asks concerned.

"No, but I'm having twins! A boy and a girl and I'm 4months along!" She tells them excitedly.

"That's great news!" Spencer says and the others agree.

"I honestly can't wait until their born." Aria then says.


	12. Chapter 12

_I know I usually update later, but I'm sick from school and need to get it done, even with a pounding headache I will complete this story :)_

**Chapter 11:**

-5 months later, it's baby time-

"1...2...3...Push! Come on just one more time Aria." The doctor tells her.

" come on baby, I know you can do it."Ezra kisses her head "just think about our babies."

"Waaaaah" is the only sound they hear as the doctor says..

" Okay, baby number one and its the girl!"

"Come on Aria, just my baby boy now." Ezra encourages her

-silence-

"What's wrong, why isn't my baby crying?" Aria shouts.

"Hey calm down, you're boy has the umbilical cord around his neck, I just need to cut it.. 'snap' and he's fine" the doctor tells them followed by a "Wahhh" from their screaming baby boy.

"Good job hun." Ezra smiles at her and the doctor bring over a baby girl in pink and a baby boy in blue.

"I'll give you all a minute, you have to be thinking of those names though." The doctor says before he and the assistant nurses leave the room.

"Well Ezra, here's our family, are we sticking with the names we already had?" She smiles and cuddles her two new born children.

"Of course." Ezra picks up the boy from Aria's arms " He'll baby boy, I promise you the best life." He places him back in Aria's arms while she looks at her baby girl and says " Well baby girl, I also promise you an amazing life." She looks at her twins and cries tears of joy.

The doctor walks back in and smiles at the picture of Aria, Ezra and their twins.

"So, have you got the names?" He asks.

Aria tells him their names and meanings behind them and he replies with "They are beautiful names, I can tell these children will have the best life."

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to us." Ezra says and shakes his hand.

- now I'm fastworading to a week later, in the five months leading up to the wins birth, Aria and Ezra brought a new apartment and made a nursery with two cots, one blue and one pink, their already picked out names were painted above them, thanks to Arias artist skills, Ezra had wrote a poem for them which Aria also transferred into big writing on another wall, they also made the walls yellow and braught every stuffed animal you could think of.

"Home sweet home."Aria says "I think it's time we invite over the girls and my parents. I'm going to call them now."she says.

"While you do that, I'll get the babies bathed and dressed." Ezra tells her.

"You're the best!" Aria replies and leans up to kiss him.

Aria calls her three best friends and parents, before she goes to prepare drinks and snacks on the table for when they arrive. She then walks into the nursery to see her two babies and amazing boyfriend, the moment is interrupted by the doorbell.

"Aria!" Everyone screams as she opens the door.

" Hey, come in, check out our new place and I'll just go get Ezra and the twins." Aria walks off and comes back with two babies in her arms.

" Okay everyone, this is our baby girl." Aria holds up a baby who looks just like Aria but with Ezra's gorgeous blue eyes "Her name is Isabelle Alison Fits, belle for short." Aria tells them all.

Ezra takes the baby boy from Aria he is handsome like Ezra, still with the blue eyes but he has Aria's tiny buttonnose. " And this is our baby boy James Byron Fits." Ezra says and smiles at Byron.

Everyone immediately falls in love and everyone understands the meaning of the two middle names.

" The names are just perfect." Hanna says " hi Belle, hi James" she finishes as she kisses both babies.

Spencer and Emily also do the same along with Ella and Byron.

"Thank you so much for his middle name, it means a lot Aria." He says

" actually dad, it was Ezra's idea." She says and smiles at her boyfriend.

" Well thank you Ezra." He says and shakes his hand.

Aria smiles as she watches her two children being so loved and understands how much her life will change, something that started of as an accidental pregnancy and worry is the best thing that's ever happened to her.

_-okay that's it, what did you think, please review and tell me what story you want next, I thought the middle names were nice especially Alison for their friend thanks for reading byee._


End file.
